ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney On Ice: 100 Years of Magic
100 Years of Magic (also known as Everyone's Story in Japan and Southeast Asia) is a Disney on Ice show that opened on September 3, 1999 as 75 Years of Magic. It has also been known as All Star Parade in some other countries and The Magical World of Disney on Ice. Over 50 characters are in this show. The show is choreographed by Sarah Kawahara. Synopsis 1999 - 2015 Opened on September 3, 1999, 100 Years of Magic, has also been known as All Star Parade and The Magical World of Disney on Ice. In 2005, the characters from A Bug's Life were dropped and Jessie from Toy Story 2 and the characters from Finding Nemo and The Incredibles were added. Stitch was later added to the show since 2007 as well. By 2011, Finding Nemo and The Incredibles were omitted and Pluto, and the characters from Alice in Wonderland, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Fairies ''and Lilo and Stitch'' were added to this show. 2015 - present By September 4, 2015, Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Foulfellow, Gideon, Monstro, Pocahontas, John Smith, Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, and It's a Small World were omitted, the characters from Finding Nemo are back and Frozen, The Proud Family (just Penny) and Recess (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Gus, Spinelli and the Ashleys) were added to this show. This variant of the show features a different look of the castle and a more specific plot where Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald and Jiminy explore various film segments to give them ideas in making their movie. This variant looks similar to the first one. Starting in July 2017, Penny and the characters from Recess were replaced by the characters from American Dragon (Jake Long, Rose, Sara, Kara, Fu Dog, Spud, Grandpa and Trixie), Stitch was no longer transitioning as he would only be part of the Lilo and Stitch story and Finding Nemo has been adapted to Finding Dory which involves Jenny and Charlie. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde also appeared in the pre-show but are not part of the ice skating family but were omitted on October 2018. Starting with the May 2019, the characters from American Dragon were omitted and Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie (who have been absent during 23 years) and their mom Della, and Webby from DuckTales, and Hiro, Go Go and Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6 have joined the cast, later on UK tour on September 20, 2019, Jiminy Cricket was replaced by Violet Saberwing from DuckTales, and Bo Peep and Forky from Toy Story 4 were added to this show Stories represented in the show *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Cinderella'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Lion King'' *''Toy Story'' series *''Mulan'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' (July 2007 - present) *''Finding Nemo'' and Finding Dory (2005 - present) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (September 2011 - present) *''Tangled'' (September 2011 - present) *''Frozen'' (September 2015 - present) *''DuckTales'' (May 2019 - present) *''Big Hero 6'' (May 2019 - present) The previous stories represented in the show were: *''Pocahontas'' (September 3, 1999 - 2015) *''A Bug's Life'' (September 3, 1999 - 2005) *''The Incredibles'' (2005 - 2015) *''It's a Small World'' (September 3, 1999 - 2015) *''The Proud Family'' (September 2015 - 2017) *''Recess'' (September 2015 - 2017) *''Zootopia'' (July 2017 - 2018, pre-show only) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (July 2017 - 2019) Gallery Trivia *The Crush figure was reused from the Disney on Ice adaptation of Finding Nemo. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie are the only Mickey Mouse characters to not appear in the main show. Category:Disney on Ice